


Forced by him

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [1]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Monkey is protective of Tripitaka, Non Consent, One sided Shadow Monkey/Tripitaka, One-Sided Attraction, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shadow is evil, Shadow is not a soft bean, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Tripkey, Trips robes get destroyed, Vaginal Fingering, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Shadow Monkey kidnaps Tripitaka.Tripitaka gets a traumatic experience.(Not at all related to LAS)
Relationships: Monkey King & Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Forced by him

**Author's Note:**

> Contains   
> rape  
> Non consent   
> Tearing of clothes   
> Also my first rape/ non-con

Trip didn’t expect to wake up in the temple of Hakuru. It was cold. Damp. She blinked. She looked around. What? Last thing she remembered was falling asleep with the others around a fire. After Monkeys perimeter check.   
She rubbed her sleepy eyes and it tugged hand cuffs that where tied to a wall. She pulled at them. Her eyes darting around the room. What’s going on?! Why is she here?!  
Shadow Monkey took this as his place to enter. His black dark eyes menacing, his hands by his sides. His dark clothes swishing. He eyed her up.  
“Hello.”  
She sat up at the sound of noise.  
“Shadow Monkey.”  
He smiled, an innocent grin, so so much like the god she loved.   
“Daddy. Nice to see your awake. Now. I hoped I didn’t have to lock you up but I knew you’d run away straight back to my brother. Now wouldn’t you?”, He snapped and knelt down, a hand on her jaw. He smiled and bright her face closed, almost like he was assessing her.  
She didn’t like him close. She wriggled of his hand. “Get of me.”  
He shrugged. “No matter. I’d kill you but your nice to look at.”  
“What?”  
Shadow crept close, so close Trip was tugging st the chains to get away from him.  
“Please don’t.”  
He tilted his head. “Don’t what?”  
She hadn’t expected this.  
Not at all. Stuck in chains with a maniac version of her Monkey creeping close to her, more close than Monkeys ever done.  
“Oh please.. Stop.”, She squeaked and he pressed her shoulders against the stone wall next to her.   
“Why? You control my brother. You control everyone. You make me sick. Don’t you get that mortal? Squishy pretty mortal.”, Shadow spat as he stared at her lips and jaw. He really was checking her out.   
It didn’t make her feel butterflies unlike when Monkey did it. She didn’t like it. She felt like some piece of meat.  
“Why don’t you kill me then? I’d prefer that then your sick hands all over me!”, She spat in his face. Shadow wiped it of, his eyes turning dark. “Bitch.”  
He smacked her, so so hard. She smacked to the ground, and felt the floor hit her. She leaned up and touched her face. That hurt.  
He was closing in now. His hands fumbling at her monk robes. She squealed. Hating it. Hating it. “Stop.”  
He met her gaze, his eyes looking like dark pools of oil, tar, very gross thing. He pressed two fingers against her lips. His body pressed against hers.  
“When you say that, it makes me want you even more handsome.”, He said and placed his lips on Trips. She squirmed and tried to move, breaking of his cold lips. “Please.”  
Shadow grinned and ripped into her robes.  
“What’s here then? Little.. Mummy.”, He said and trailed his hands over the thin undershirt. Trip kicked. She couldn’t use her hands.  
He pinned her legs down with his own, so they where the same height.   
“That’s no way to treat me is it Monk?”, He said and his breath was hot against her ear. He nibbles at it, his hands cupping and playing with her virgin breasts. She bit her lip to cover her sobs. Her tears dropped pathetically. How was crying going to save her in this situation?  
Shadow pulled back and kissed under her jaw. “Aww come on? Get with me. I’m way better than my brother monk. I know you hold him dearly in your heart but come on. Your my prisoner. Let loose.”, Shadow said, and Trip shook her head. “I’ll never.”  
Shadow shrugged, and ripped at her trousers. Tearing into her clothes like they where a packet of sweets.  
“Oh my stop! Stop!”  
He sighed and pressed a hand on her throat, Enough she couldn’t speak. “That’s better.”, He said and she snarled. He let go and carried on stripping her. “Monkey will kill you for this.”  
Shadow shrugged. “Do I look like I care? Aslong as I pound the one thing he cares about. I’ll be happy as a Larry.”, He said and she spat and snarled as touched up her privates, his finger gliding through her folds. She was wet. Why was she wet? She doesn’t want this. At all.  
He smiled, “Your wet. That means your enjoying it.”  
“No I’m not.”, She said, her voice choking up. “I really don’t. Please stop.”  
Shadow ignored her, and stuck his fingers inside her. She gasped, and wanted to thrash around to stop it but he pressed his legs on her inner thighs. She stared up at him looking like a deer on head lights. “St-Stop..”  
She knew her words where useless.  
He looked devilish as he thrusted his arm, he seemed to like the way she begged him to stop.   
He was evil.  
Was this what Monkey meant when he said what evil him would do?  
She was brought out of her thoughts as somehow after stimulating there she felt heat fill up. Oh god. She felt a moan escape. Through the sobs. And another. She felt her abdomen started to heat up, heat down below, it made her mind go blank. His lips pressed against hers like they where lovers. She kissed back, even if she didn’t want this at all. His fingers curled and she screamed, her base coiling into a molsten mess. He took his fingers out, covered in her juices. She gulped.  
He licked them.  
“See? Wasn’t bad was it Monk?”  
She came if the high. And realised what was happening.  
“No please. Please don’t.”, She said as he unzipped his trousers.   
He smirked and leaned close to her.  
“Your powerless.”  
She felt a sense of dread come over her. She clenched her knuckles.  
“I can do what ever I like to you Monk.”  
He grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Not even caring about how she sobbed, or how blood trailed out. His nails dig into her hips. He slammed against her, the tip of him going into the deepest part of her. He was pounding her against a wall, pounding into her like it was a punishment. He was snarling, his nails retracting blood form her skin. He felt her walls. Relishing in the pleasure of it all. Licking her nipples, sucking on them. Looking up at the crying mess of a woman he was penetrating.   
Trip didn’t want to watch. She shut her eyes. Sobbing. The sensations feeling horrible. Painful.  
It hurt. To much. He wasn’t stopping. He pounded her into the wall. She couldn’t even speak, one of his hands wrapped around her throats. She just sobbed. Wanting this to all be a nightmare.  
“That’s a good bitch.”, He pounded and pulled out going slow now. “You know not to control my brother now! Don’t you?”  
She nodded, her eyes puffy from crying. He slipped inside, sighing, then he pulled out. Trip didn’t want this. He was hurting her. He slammed deep, opening up her cervix. She screamed. His grip tightened on her throat. “How’s that bitch?”, He said as he slammed into her. She sobbed aching. Hurting. Her heat cooling up inside her.   
His cock was twitching inside her, he was panting. It still hurt. He pounded until his hips shook. He stayed in and panted, his cock filling her. Trip sobbed, feeling her body shake with pleasure that she hated. He pulled out his dick Limp. Her Center leaking with his seed. She sobbed. Collapsing on the floor.   
“See? Wasn’t that hard?”, He asked and sat down across from her resting.  
She nodded, trying to close her legs. Her body aches.  
“Yeah.. Sure..”  
“Good. We’re going again.”, he snapped and pushed her on her stomach. She sobbed. This was the worst thing anyone’s ever done to her...

The gang came to save her.  
Shadow just teleported away. After digging a little. “Screw this.”, he muttered and faded away.  
Trip didn’t want to explain to Sandy. Didn’t want a spair robe of Gaxin. No. All she wanted was the night to never happen. For her body not to ache.   
“Trip.. Want some food?”  
She shook her head, holding a bit to big robe around her body. Feeling horrible. Feeling uncomfortable in her skin. Her wrists hurt because of the cuffs.  
Monkey was pacing the room. His staff our. “We need to kill him. I can’t stand him still being around. Sneaking around.”, Monkey said and Pigsy looked at him and sighed.  
“Dude.. We need to go. At least get Trip some food. And ask.. What the hell happened ok?”, Pigsy told his pacing freind.  
Monkey sighed, and picked up Trio bridal style.  
She looked panicked.  
“Monk?”  
She squealed, and pushed at him. “Get of! Get of!”  
He put her down and she scrambled to a corner. Huddling. It had been two days.  
Two days. Two days he’d done that. Two days. Two days.  
She looked up at a worried sandy.  
“I’ll go. I’ll go.. I just..”, She gulped, “I.. Don’t want him touching me.”  
Sandy smiled and helped her up. She was still holding the big white robe around her chest. Naked underneath. Sandy passed her her shoes and she slipped them on. Nothing else apart from her monk scarf was wearable. Trip picked it up.   
She scampered up and followed them out. Monkey glanced back at her.  
She didn’t look good. She looked scared all the time. Pale. Her eyes lacking there shine.  
He smiled and she smiled weakly back at him. Keeping to herself.

Back at a new made camp she sat alone. Huddled up.  
Sandy tried conversion but Trip ignored her.  
She was silent.   
Monkey sighed and tried to distract his thoughts by training. He ended up just thinking about it again. What did shadow do to her? She had a couple of bruises, only on her face. She huddled and covered every spot of her body. She looked like a scared child.   
Monkey sighed. How could he help her if he didn’t know what was wrong with her?  
He walked back over, and ate from a plate of food. Trip hadn’t touched hers.  
She looked at the fire, her hands shaking. She erupted into a sob. She held her head in her hands and cried.  
“Hey..”, Sandy said and tapped her friends shoulder.  
“It’s all ok.”  
Trip sniffled, looking up at Sandy. “No.. It’s not. It’s really not.”  
Monkey sighed. He was angry. He wanted to kill that fake where he stood.  
“Trip.. What did he do to you?”  
Trip rubbed her snotty nose on the white robes. “I..He told me I was powerless.”  
“What?”  
She sighed. And held herself. Looking like a pile of white cloth. Her face peaking out of the big hood.  
“He.. Hurt me.”  
Monkey snarled.  
“How? I swear trip I’ll murder him where he stands!”, he said and held her shoulders with his hand, rubbing small circles. “Know that. Who ever hurts you will get my fist in there face.”  
Trip smiled at that.  
But it turned into a frown again. She leaned into his touch, sighing.  
“He raped me Monkey. He raped me.”


End file.
